Listen
by Digital DragonLord
Summary: Tenchi has to explain something to Ryoko but she simply refuses to listen. It's a simple story, not to complex but it's my first Tenchi. I'm considering adding two more parts to it, tell me what you think!


A/N: I took bits and piece's of the time before this fic from both Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Universe and spliced them together. Enjoy, that's why it's here.  
  
Dedication: I just wanted to dedicate this to anyone who's ever had a problem that was never resolved because the one the injured or they refused to listen.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi! They belong to the wonderfully creative people at Pioneer and their associates. All that I gain from this is a feeling of satisfaction.  
  
  
  
Listen  
  
By Digital Dragonlord  
  
Ryoko swayed slowly with the movements of the tree upon which she stood. Alone she stared at the distant horizon awash with color as the sun rose into the sky and began it's daily journey across that beautiful blue sky. All was silent except for the slight wind that stirred the folds of her teal and pink dress and caused the leaves to rustle about her. It was hypnotizing to the former space pirate, the peace that held the world called Earth firmly in it's grip. Even the morning birds were silent, they had not yet stirred from their nests to sing those sleeping into the world of the waking and greet the new day.  
  
Ryoko sighed. Oh how I would love to share this with Tenchi…but I doubt that he'd come. Even if he did Ayeka would break in thinking that I was trying to seduce him again. Not that I'd ever try that again…I realized that's not what Tenchi wants…Ryoko thought to herself. As she watched the sun climb into the sky a familiar shape appeared from the tree's nearby. It was a female peregrine falcon judging from her size and shape…but she was distinguished from other hawks because of her unique coloring, she was snow white without any of the usual banding that accompanied a peregrine. Ryoko smiled and quickly whistled a short tune. The falcon curved toward her languorously, swirling once, twice, three times about the tree where Ryoko stood before settling on a branch near Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ghost, how are you doing today?" Ryoko asked with a smile. Ghost blinked and cocked her head at Ryoko staring intently at the woman before her with eyes that matched Ryoko's in color and hue before whistling her reply. Ryoko laughed, the sound pure and musical echoed across the countryside. "It's good to see you to!" Ryoko replied with a smile.  
  
She had met Ghost several months ago, half starved at the base of this tree, too exhausted to hunt for herself and no mate to hunt for her, Ryoko had taken pity on the poor hawk and had brought her food after settling her in a hastily constructed nest nearby. At first Ghost didn't trust Ryoko to do more than leave the food within reach, but over time she won Ghost over and they had become friends and Ryoko had dubbed her with the name Ghost.  
  
Ryoko talked with the hawk as though she could understand, and indeed it seemed as though Ghost could understand exactly what Ryoko was saying to her. She would always answer back with a shriek or a whistle and Ryoko would laugh and try to understand what the hawk had said so that she could answer the question or formulate her next question based on her friends answer. Ghost had always listened with a open ear to all of Ryoko's troubles and was probably the only being on Earth, or even existence that knew exactly how Ryoko felt and how deep her love ran for Tenchi. Ghost never criticized her or put Ryoko down, she always listened and when asked for her input would answer with her characteristic shriek or whistle.  
  
Ryoko had absolutely no idea how Ghost came to be, why she was white and why did she have that unique eye coloring, Ryoko just counted herself as lucky to have Ghost to talk to and never thought past that.  
  
Ryoko reached out slowly and ran the back of her hand across Ghost's breast feathers, the hawks eyelids slid shut and she fluffed her feathers out, emitting a feeling of contentment. Ryoko settled back down into a crotch of the tree and turned her eyes once more to the rising sun. Ghost dropped down from her branch to land on Ryoko's knee within easy reach and turned to watch the sunrise with her. Well at least I can share the sunrise with someone…Ryoko thought with a heavy heart but a light smile as she stroked Ghost with a gentle hand.  
  
---  
  
With a sigh Tenchi rolled out of bed and to his feet. I'm not gonna get anymore sleep so I might as well give it up. If I hurry I might be able to get the field work done before breakfast, that should give me some free time before school, that is unless Ryo-Ohki's gone and eaten my seeds again… He thought to himself as he started getting dressed in his usual outfit. Glancing out his window he paused a moment to appreciate the beauty of the sunrise before he hurried off. Down the stairs and out the door he crept, as he passed by he checked Ryoko's rafter to see if she was there…no she wasn't…that could mean one of four things: One, she's drunk and passed out somewhere. Two, she's off making mischief. Three, she's lying in wait to ambush him somewhere. Or four, she's off doing something innocent…seemed as though the odds were stacked towards negative but Tenchi had a feeling it was number four. As time had passed since the Kagato incident on Jurai, Ryoko had changed, for the better. She still fought with Ayeka tooth and nail for Tenchi's attention, but it was more like a friendly rivalry than a blood feud as it had been in the times past. A year had passed, he was now eighteen and would be graduating from high-school in two weeks.  
  
It's hard to believe it was only a little over a year ago that I released Ryoko from the cave…it feels like we've been together for years………there are so many memories. Tenchi thought as he jogged across the grass glancing briefly at the Onsen as it hovered over the lake then down the path to his fields. The crew was almost the same as always, with the changes for the better: Mihoshi clinging to Kiyone for dear life, though she was beginning to learn how to stand on her own and how to manage her clumsiness. Kiyone trying to get promoted away from Earth, but Mihoshi holding her back. Ayeka as proper as always. Sasami perky and happy, working as hard as she could to help out around the house. Washu locked in her lab day and night, emerging every once and awhile to eat and socialize. Nobuyuki trying to get Tenchi to hook up with one of the girls. Katsuhito as serene and bengin as always, pausing every once and awhile to pound a lesson or two into Tenchi's head with his bokudo. Shaking his head with a smile on his face Tenchi pulled his tools from the shed and got started.  
  
---  
  
"BREAKFAST!" Sasami called out as she set the last of the steaming platters on the table. Ayeka paced down the stairs followed by Nobuyuki and Katsuhito. "Ayeka will you get Washu?"  
  
"Yes sister dear. Do you know where Lord Tenchi is?"  
  
"I'm right hear Ayeka. Sasami I'm gonna try and find Ryoko ok? You guys don't have to wait for us." Tenchi said as he poked his head around the door.  
  
"OK Tenchi! Hurry back!" Sasami called as Tenchi threw a wave through the door as he closed it behind him.  
  
"I wonder what that demon-woman's gotten up to now?" Ayeka wondered aloud as she headed for the miniature genius's enclave to begin her own foray into the unknown. Sasami smiled as the two grown-up's settled down to wait for the others.  
  
"Ah Sasami your food smells excellent as always!" Nobuyuki proclaimed loudly.  
  
"You make it sound like you keep expecting something bad?" Katsuhito said as he inspected his chopsticks. Nobuyuki proceeded to turn bright red and mumble in a way that was reminiscent of Tenchi. But the attention was soon diverted from him as a yowl sounded from above them and Mihoshi came thumping down the stairs, followed by Kiyone. Of course with Mihoshi this thumping was with her bottom not with her feet.  
  
"You really need to watch where your going Mihoshi!" Kiyone said as she helped her partner to her feet.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that Ryo-Ohki was eating a carrot in the middle of the hall? I mean you'd think she'd know by now that people walk there." Mihoshi returned as she pulled the object in question from underneath her and tossed it back up the stairs where Ryo-Ohki caught it and proceeded to devour the slightly squished carrot with her usual zeal as the two detectives stared at the tiny cabbit with an odd look on their faces. Kiyone and Mihoshi had moved back in with the Masaki's when their landlord threw them out of their apartment, Tenchi had told them to come and stay with him. His reason being was it was less of a drain on their part-time paychecks that way. They had agreed readily with Tenchi.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Sasami worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine Sasami, thanks for asking!" Mihoshi replied in her usual bubbly tone as she glanced around the room.  
  
"That's good. Breakfasts ready and we can start as soon as Ayeka gets back with Washu, Tenchi's trying to find Ryoko but he said we could start without him."  
  
"Alright, thanks Sasami." Replied Kiyone with a smile as they made their way to the table. Just as the two Galaxy Police officers settled down at the table Ayeka walked in with Washu in tow and a decidedly relieved look on her face to have escaped intact from the geniuses lab.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Called Washu. Sasami smiled at the pint-sized genius as she settled into her place at the table.  
  
"Good morning Washu!" Sasami said and gave Washu the same information that she had just give Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
"Alrighty then. Lets get started!" Mihoshi exclaimed. Everybody set to with a vengeance, devouring Sasami's cooking with a zeal that equaled and passed that that Ryo-Ohki had shown with her carrot seconds before.  
  
---  
  
"Oh man!" Ryoko exclaimed as she glanced up at the sun which was already free of the horizon. She had been conversing with Ghost for the last half an hour or so and had forgotten to keep track of the time. "I gotta get going Ghost, I'll see you tonight?" Ghost squawked her agreement before taking wing and gliding out over the forest to locate her own breakfast, true to her name she was as silent as a ghost. Ryoko stood and stretched the stiffness from her body. "I'd better fly or I'll be late for breakfast." She said to no one in particular. She loved the feeling of nature around her, it calmed her somewhat to listen to the peace and think of nothing in particular, and it gave her something to do besides long for Tenchi. She loved Tenchi more than life itself and yet he treated her as no more than a friend, sometimes less than a friend. She lavished her love on him but it seemed to wash off without ever touching his heart. A single tear traced the familiar path down her cheek, one that was often used so often that it was surprising that it left no mark behind. She was beginning to suspect that he only allowed her to stay out of pity. Pity that she had nothing more than her ship and her life, pity that she was hunted even though her criminal record was officially destroyed by the Statuette of Limitations over a year ago, pity that she was hated by the greater population of the known galaxy for crimes that she had been forced to commit. Pity…she didn't want pity…she had given him her life and love and all he did with it was let it sit on a shelf and gather dust. Her whole world revolved on a tiny axis and that axis was Tenchi, she had no idea what she could or would do if he was hurt or killed. Yet she wondered…did he hate her? Did he love Ayeka? These thoughts had chased themselves around her mind so much that it seemed as though they had left a small circle in her mind, like in those American cartoons, what were they?…Ah yes the Loony Tunes! A favorite of Sasami's, Ryoko preferred show's like Neo Genesis Evangelion and Ranma ½ personally. There was much more action and they even had a plot!  
  
Shaking the rogue thoughts from her mind Ryoko floated out of her tree and down to the ground. She had almost been caught flying by a passing news reporter once and did NOT want to have to deal with that again! Rolling her head on her neck to loosen up, Ryoko shot off back towards what she called home, a building known to some as Masaki central.  
  
---  
  
As Tenchi jogged down the path, checking Ryoko's favorite haunts he thought about the silver-haired beauty that he was searching for and let his feelings out of the closely guarded cage that he usually kept them hidden away in and examined them as he had many times before. He knew that he loved Ryoko, he had known it from the minute he had seen her that night at the school, the night where she made her first attempt to kill him and failed. He had loved her with all his heart, and he knew that she loved him. After they returned from the Kagato-on-Jurai predicament, she had stopped throwing herself at him and simply watched him, knowing that he knew her feelings and waiting for his answer to the unvoiced question. No longer did she try to seduce him, those days seemed past, but he wouldn't put it past her to try and corner him for a quick kiss to reinforce what she had told him many times before, which he tried to avoid because he knew that if that ever happened, he would lose control of himself and spout off ruining everything.  
  
Tenchi knew that he would eventually have to lay everything out on the table, his feelings for Ryoko, as well as his feelings, or it seemed lack of them, for Ayeka, and hope for the best. He loved Ryoko with all his heart and wanted nothing more than to be with her, to hold her in his arms. But at the same time he didn't want his family to be broken up, as it would be eventually. The longer I wait the harder this is going to be…he thought with a sigh. He would have missed Ryoko if she hadn't been traveling the same part of the path that he was. She zipped straight at him, catching sight of him seconds before she collided with him, just enough time to alter her course enough that she arched over Tenchi's head. He ducked covering his head with his arms as Ryoko screeched to a halt.  
  
"Hey there Tenchi! What'cha need?" Ryoko asked, acting as though she hadn't just almost taken his head off as she passed.  
  
"Breakfast's ready." Tenchi said shortly, trying to bottle his feelings and thoughts up quickly so that they couldn't assert control of him and blow it. In his haste he was a bit more terse than he had intended to be. Ryoko's face fell.  
  
"Oh ok…come on, I'll teleport us back…" She said taking his hand, a look of sadness crossing her face, then the world dissolved around them then slowly swirled back into place, they were now in the Masaki living room.  
  
"Thanks." Tenchi whispered, far to quiet for anyone to hear, even Ryoko. He glanced at her face to see that the pain had been replaced by her usual shields of bravado and energy.  
  
"So you found her Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka questioned, setting her chopsticks down as the two remaining members of their odd little family sat at the table. Her quick gaze caught a difference in her rival's eyes that Tenchi had missed, a emptiness…  
  
"Yes I did Lady Ayeka, or to be truthful she found me." Tenchi replied as he said a quick grace for himself and began filling his bowl.  
  
"What were you doing Ryoko? Getting drunk on sake again?" Ayeka questioned haughtily, trying to provoke her rival into a good ol' screaming match to raise her spirits, but Ryoko didn't bite.  
  
"I was watching the sun rise…" Ryoko replied as she started eating. Ayeka tried once more.  
  
"A likely story…" She said with a mock-suspicious look in her eyes. Ryoko just glanced at her and said.  
  
"You can believe what you like but that's what I was doing." Ayeka sighed and resolved to try and talk with Ryoko later and find out what was bugging her. Ryoko was her rival for Tenchi, but that didn't mean that they had to be enemies like they were before. Ayeka owed her life to Ryoko, without her and Ryo-Ohki's assistance she could easily have been killed by Kagato on Jurai, so she had formed a cautious friendship with Ryoko and had gotten to know the demon/space pirate better. And she could feel it in her bones that something was wrong with her friend. She was about to speak when Katsuhito broke in.  
  
"Don't forget about training after school today Tenchi. Did you remember your chores at the shrine?" Tenchi slapped himself in the forehead, and in doing so poked himself in the eye with a chopstick.  
  
"OW! Sorry Grandpa, I was in such a hurry to get the fields dealt with that I forgot, I think I can get them done before I go to school if I hurry." Tenchi replied as he rubbed a piece of rice from his eye.  
  
"All right then, get done what you can and I will finish for you Tenchi. Remember next time! Your chores are part of your training…" Katsuhito said nodding.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa, I know. I'll go get started." Tenchi finished his breakfast quickly and left to deal with his chores at the shrine.  
  
---  
  
Tenchi let his mind wander once more as he ran down the path towards the bus stop. I need to talk to Ryoko. I'm tired of waiting for the perfect opportunity, I guess that mean's I'll have to make the perfect opportunity! When though? I know! Tonight after dinner, at sunset! Perfect, I know how much she loves to watch the sunset and sunrise since she got back. I suppose that close brush with death she had made her decided to appreciate even the little things in life, like a beautiful sunset. This farce will end tonight! Tenchi slid from the end of the path just as his bus pulled to a stop nearby.  
  
"Whew! Good timing." He sighed to himself and headed over to the bus and climbed on.  
  
"Hey Tenchi. You look winded, forget to do your shrine chores again?" Asked Will, the bus driver, as the red faced Tenchi climbed aboard and flashed Will his bus pass.  
  
"Yea, you'd think I would remember by now since I've been doing them for so long…" Tenchi replied. Will laughed and clapped him on the back, almost knocking Tenchi off balance and onto the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi! At least you haven't forgotten your homework!" Tenchi froze. Will's eyes danced with amusement. "Don't tell me you forgot to do your homework?" He said with laughter in his voice.  
  
"Yea, I think you spoke to soon. God I'm glad it's Friday, I need a break!" Tenchi exclaimed exasperatedly, as he made his way to the back of the bus and pulled out his math book, working furiously to get it done before he got to school, all thoughts and worry's about the coming night forgotten for the time being. Will stared after the young man before he shook his head with a smile and, after closing the bus doors, pulled away and headed down his route.  
  
---  
  
Tenchi had a fairly uneventful day at school. Well except for what happened in math class…  
  
He had been planning out in his mind exactly what he would say to Ryoko and Ayeka when he noticed the odd silence in the room. Mr. Noyoshi, Tenchi's math teacher, darted forward and pegged Tenchi right between the eyes with his green white-board marker. Tenchi jumped and almost fell backwards out of his chair to the laughter of the rest of the students in the class.  
  
"Now that your awake Mr. Masaki," Mr. Noyoshi said with a quirked eyebrow ", would you please tell me what I was just talking about?" Tenchi glanced down at his book for clues and make a wild guess.  
  
"Uhh…graphing parabolas?"  
  
"No. Care to try again?"  
  
"…Solving parabolas?"  
  
"I asked you to hand you homework forward…" Mr. Noyoshi said shaking his head with a smile on his face as the entire class burst out laughing again, Tenchi took it with a sheepish smile. "Pay attention Tenchi." He said kindly, before returning to the white-board, Tenchi did just that for the rest of the class as he tried to rub the marker from between his eyes…  
  
---  
  
"Dinner was great Sasami!" Ryoko exclaimed. Sasami blushed at the praise, even thought she should have been used to it by now for she was praised after every meal. But that was Sasami always modest. As soon as the meal was finished she and Ryoko had started gathering the dinner dishes while the rest of the family started making plans for what they would do this weekend out in the living room. Ryoko dumped another stack of bowls in the sink with a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Ryoko?" Sasami asked with a concerned look on her small face as she started filling the sink with water to wash the dishes.  
  
"Nothing Sasami, I'm just feeling a little down right now…" Ryoko said as she added some dish soap to the water and watched as the orange liquid swirled away and the surface of the water was soon covered with bubbles.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? That always helps me when I'm feeling sad." Sasami said, turning the water off and looking up at her friend with a worried look on her face.  
  
"No. I'll be fine." Ryoko pushed her sadness back and put on a smile for the little girl, thinking to herself, oh god I feel like an idiot, I hope she buys it. True to her innocent nature Sasami bought it, hook, line, and sinker, and returned the smile.  
  
"Lets get to work then! I'll wash you dry." She exclaimed and dove into the soapy water. Ryoko smiled as she took up her position to the side and started drying the dishes as Sasami handed them to her, her mind brightening for a few minutes as she carelessly chatted with the young princess and ignored the rest of the world.  
  
Tenchi smiled as he watched the two of them work. It's good to see Ryoko smile. Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
"What were you planning to do tonight Lord Tenchi?" Asked Ayeka innocently. Tenchi turned around and settled down on one end of the couch as Ayeka settled on the other.  
  
"Well I was thinking of going up to do a last check on the fields then turning in early, I'm exhausted after today's training…" Tenchi replied as he combed his hair back out of his eyes with his fingers. He had shown up at the shrine thinking that it would be a regular training session with Grandpa, but how badly he was mistaken. Katsuhito had ambushed him with a bokudo while Tenchi had been getting his training sword and they had dueled for several hours until Tenchi got lucky enough to hook Katsuhito's blade and throw it away. After a quick chat with his grandfather, Tenchi had made for the Onsen to clean up and then came in for dinner. But he was lying about checking the fields, he'd come up with that one in case someone asked the exact question that Ayeka did, he wanted to make sure that he was alone with Ryoko when he told her, and once he did he would explain it all to Ayeka and hope that it didn't break her heart.  
  
"Oh alright then. I hope you sleep well." Ayeka said kindly and turned to answer a question Washu had asked her. Tenchi glanced back over his shoulder at the duo in the kitchen before resting his head against the back of the couch.  
  
---  
  
Ryoko smiled as she floated among the tree's, which swayed gently in the wind above her. She still had half an hour until sunset so she had decided to walk to her tree. And she was glad she did, the calm serenity of nature drove her worries away as efficiently as a cat drives mice. The tree's were beautiful, the leaves were shifting towards red as autumn took a firm grip upon the world. About her the songbirds lifted their evening song to the reddening sky in joyful anticipation of the changing of the seasons. Lost in thought Ryoko walked past her turnoff and was forced to double back. Reaching the foot of her favorite tree she looked up at the immense gnarled trunk and sweeping limbs. The tree looked as thought it could have taken seed around the same time that she had been imprisoned.  
  
She had destroyed a good deal of the forest in her battle with Yosho, now Katsuhito. It wasn't impossible, simply improbable that a tree had started growing around that same time and had survived through countless storms and the harvesting of the forests for lumber. Gliding up the trunk of her tree Ryoko settled into a crotch to wait for Ghost.  
  
As the sun began to set a white shade drifted up from the tree's in the distance and sped toward her. Ghost did a loop-de-loop for her friend before landing with a whistle and a thump on a branch next to Ryoko.  
  
"Hi Ghost…" Ryoko said quietly reaching up to stroke her friend. Ghost cocked her head and gave Ryoko a piercing stare, as if to say: 'What's wrong! And don't lie to me, I know you better than that!' Ryoko laughed at Ghost who fluffed herself up indignantly. "You ready to hear my latest pains and fears little friend?" Ryoko asked. Ghost bent her neck down and stroked the back of Ryoko's hand with her head, wordlessly agreeing with her human friend. And thus Ryoko began her nightly ritual, in the burning beauty of the sunset.  
  
Nearby Tenchi slowly and carefully crawled up the trunk of the tree, watching Ryoko talk to the hawk. He had set off a few minutes after Ryoko and had nearly ran into the former space pirate when she was forced to double back but quick hearing and even quicker reflexes had him hidden seconds before she looked up. He had arrived in time to hear her last question to the hawk. He had been planning to climb up next to her and tell her his feelings right then but something told him to wait and listen. As he settled in to listen he glanced at the sky and noticed how the sun seemed to paint the sky and the clouds with blood and gold as it dropped below the horizon. It was beautiful, she must always come here to share the sunset with her friend the hawk…I shouldn't have waited this long…Tenchi thought to himself shaking his head. He quieted his mind as Ryoko began.  
  
"Do you think I'm ugly?" She asked. Ghost fluffed her feathers and shook her head. Ryoko grimaced and thought for a moment. "I guess not…am I not smart?" Once again Ghost shook her head and Ryoko frowned. "Do you think I'm a monster?" Ghost gave Ryoko a long look before shaking her head again in a negative. "Well do you have any idea why Tenchi hates me?" She asked her friend. Tenchi squeaked in rage and surprise, Ryoko thinks I hate her? He thought, Well you do act like she's poison…Part of his mind pointed out evilly. Oh shut up! He threw back, but he knew it was right. He treated Ryoko like the others so as not to hurt anyone, but he must have been harder on Ryoko than he thought because she now thought that he hated her.  
  
Ghost had barely heard Tenchi's squeak, she swiveled her head around and stared at him. Quickly Tenchi motioned for her to be quiet, hoping beyond hope that the hawk would not cry out and alert Ryoko to his presence. "Are you even listening to me?" Ryoko asked. Ghost looked back at her and cocked her head before giving Ryoko her full and undivided attention. Tenchi thanked his lucky stars individually by name. "Thanks…I know that there has to be something wrong with me…I just wish I could find what's wrong and correct it! But I can't just walk up to Tenchi and ask him what's wrong with me! He'd probably stutter and stammer until I get frustrated and leave…You agree?" Ghost blinked and bobbed her head. Ryoko laughed heartlessly before rubbing Ghost's breast feathers again. "Thanks for listening little one. It always helps to talk to you. But it still hurts to think he hates me…" Ghost gave Ryoko a serious look that just seemed to ooze the feeling: 'Well it could be worse!' Ryoko laughed genuinely now. "Your right, he could choose Ayeka instead of me. That would make it unbearable, to know that I love him with all my heart but have absolutely no chance…I guess I'll figure out what's wrong sooner or later. Preferably sooner rather than later!" Ghost bobbed her head and shrieked her agreement. "Sometimes I wonder just how much you understand." Ryoko said to her friend. She turned her gaze from Ghost to the sunset and was content to sit and watch as the light from the sun leaked out across the horizon, dyeing everything red and gold. Whenever she thought back about Tenchi and her problems it always made her heart ache with sharp pains, but as she sat there cradled in the branches of the tree, almost like a mother holding a child, all the pain seemed to flow away, like water flowing off glass. She sighed contentedly wishing simply to enjoy the moment of reprieve while it lasted.  
  
Below her Tenchi sat with tears in his eyes. I……hate Ryoko? I would sooner cast myself into the void of eternal torment than hate her. I love everything about her! But I've never shown her…I could tell her now but it just doesn't feel right. I feel as though I've pried into something very private right now that I had no right to do…I'll talk to her tomorrow…Tenchi climbed silently down from the tree and made his way down the path quickly and started home. He glanced at the sky only once on his way home. He could see clouds gathering about them and remembered something that his grandfather had said about weather holding omens. He hoped fervently that this wasn't a bad omen but a good one, for storms could either destroy or grant life with their winds and rain.  
  
As he hurried home, trying to think of something to take his mind off of the subject. But it kept returning to his promise to do it tonight. I'll at least tell Ayeka, that way she'll have some advanced warning before I confess to Ryoko. But if I'm going to have any chance I'll have to hurry home to get there with enough time before Ryoko comes back. This storm looks like it's gonna be nasty but it'll take a bit in getting here. Yes that's exactly what I'll do! That way Ayeka will be prepared and I don't have to worry about when I tell Ryoko, oh and believe me, I will be telling her soon! With his current problem resolved Tenchi set off for home at a decent jog, time slowly slipping like sand through his fingers as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon and began to disappear.  
  
---  
  
Tenchi reached the house out of breath and panting. Stopping on the porch he sat down for a moment to catch his breath, above him thunder rumbled, reminding him that he had to hurry if he was to keep his promise. As he sat he rehearsed what he would tell Ayeka in his mind and examined it for anything that might cause his friend more pain than was necessary, finding nothing he rose and made his way into the house. Glancing around he found Ayeka sitting on the couch with Sasami, Washu, and Katsuhito. They were watching a romance movie, Tenchi wasn't sure what kind. Setting his thoughts into place Tenchi squared his shoulders and walked over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Ayeka, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" Tenchi asked. The elder Juraian princess gave him a curious look before smiling.  
  
"Of course Lord Tenchi." She said, rising to her feet and smoothing the folds from her kimono. "I'll be back in a few minutes Sasami." Sasami nodded distractedly as she watched the movie and waved her sister off. Ayeka followed Tenchi into the kitchen. Tenchi gestured for her to sit on Sasami's stool and leaned against the counter. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Ayeka asked with genuine puzzlement on her face.  
  
"Ayeka, I've given a lot of thought to our problem…" Tenchi began.  
  
"What problem?" Interrupted the worried Ayeka.  
  
"The you-me-Ryoko problem." Ayeka nodded, a understanding look in her eyes as well as a shine of hope. "Please listen and try to understand what I tell you?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi, I will do my best!" Replied Ayeka with a nod. She could feel her heart race as she waited, finally an answer!  
  
"Ayeka, I love you very much…" Ayeka couldn't contain herself and leapt to her feet grabbing Tenchi in a hug. Her greatest wish had come true, or at least that is how it seemed to her.  
  
---  
  
Ryoko had noticed the storm clouds to late and they had opened up on her while she had been watching the sunset. The clouds had crept up behind her and she had been so focused on the sunset that she ignored everything else. She shivered as the droplets of water peppered her body, she was soaked to the skin in seconds and shivering from the cold. The storm seemed to throw its fury at her all at once rather than build up to it.  
  
"Damn, I'll see you late Ghost." She said as her friend took off, winging away towards her own home, Ghost shrieked her reply and continued on toward her nest with all the speed she could muster. Good idea, She thought and teleported back to the Masaki living room.  
  
"Ryoko! Your soaked, you must be cold! I'll go make you some tea!" Sasami exclaimed, jumping from her seat on the couch.  
  
"Naw Sasami, I'll get it, go ahead and watch your movie." Ryoko replied shaking the water from her hair. Sasami glanced at her friend then at the TV. "I can handle it Sasami, it's no big deal!" Ryoko said with an exasperated sigh. Sasami nodded and sat down as Ryoko floated to the kitchen. Hearing voices she eased the door open a crack and peered in out of curiosity, she saw Tenchi leaning against the counter and Ayeka sitting on Sasami's stool.  
  
"Ayeka, I love you very much…" Ayeka leapt to her feet and grabbed Tenchi in a hug. Ryoko jerked back. She felt her heart crack and shatter like it was made of glass, sending shards of pain throughout her body, nothing could compare to the pain she felt. When Kagato had tortured her for disobeying his orders it hurt, but this felt as though she had been pierced through the heart with a spear. The world spun as her mind furiously tried to compensate for the pain and shock. She knew that if this happened it would hurt but until now she had no idea how much it hurt to have her whole world ripped from under her…She had to get away…stumbling backwards Ryoko dashed out of the house, blowing the door into two separate pieces rather than opening it in her haste.  
  
Her mind locked on the two places in the universe that she had been free of pain: While she slept in the cave and when she watch the sunsets or sunrises with Ghost. The cave was closer and the sun had already set, she would go and sleep there for a time to try and shake the pain off. Her mind still spun to much for her to fly and she had forgotten that she was even able to teleport, so she ran towards the shrine. The stopper that she usually kept on her link to Washu dissolved under the unexpected torrent and a portion flowed to her mother.  
  
---  
  
Tenchi jerked his head to the side, he had heard something outside the door. He was pulling Ayeka off of him when he heard a crash and Washu scream from the other room. Ayeka released him and followed him into the other room. They found Washu writhing on the ground clutching her chest in pain.  
  
"AHHHH!" Washu screamed. Tenchi knelt next to Washu, he pulled her head into his lap and stared down into the pint-sized geniuses eyes with a look of intense fear and worry playing in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?" He asked. Washu felt the pain fade. She glanced to the side to see Katsuhito sitting in a meditative trance, his wrinkled face lined with pain. It appeared that he was drawing some of the pain from her so she could speak.  
  
"Ryoko, it feels like she's being torn apart, she blew through her a few seconds ago then the pain started…" Washu gasped. Tenchi's eyes widened and his face turned pale. His mind ran back over what had happened in the kitchen and the sound that he had heard.  
  
"She heard us…" Tenchi shot to his feet. Ayeka gave him a perplexed look.  
  
"So? She was bound to find out sometime…" Sasami frowned at her sisters idiocy, it seemed to the little princess that the only people who didn't know Tenchi's true feelings were Ayeka and Ryoko, and even then they probably knew but were unable to believe.  
  
"Ayeka. I told you that I love you, but the love that I feel toward you is the same kind of love that you would give to a trusted friend and confidant. The love that I have for Ryoko is all consuming, I lover her with my heart and soul! She bears the other half of my soul! I chose her." Ayeka blinked as his words settled into her mind and her own pain began, but nothing like Ryoko's for she already had what she wanted: Tenchi's love. Then accepting her fate she stood and put the pain away for now, she would have time to mourn her loss later.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for! Get going before you lose your love to this storm!" Ayeka commanded. The color returned to Tenchi's face as he glanced down at Washu.  
  
"Where is she headed?" He asked commandingly. Washu felt about in her link and got an image of a giant staircase winding up a mountain.  
  
"She's headed for the shrine…" Washu gasped. Tenchi was off like a shot, running out into the rain.  
  
---  
  
Ryoko stumbled up the stairs, her mind and soul a mess of pain and suffering. Tenchi's statement echoed through her mind… Ayeka, I love you very much…Ayeka, I love you very much…Tenchi's all that I love and he hates me and loves another…Slipping on a slick stone she fell to her knee's and let her tears flow, mixing with the droplets of rain running down her cheeks.  
  
---  
  
Back at the house Katsuhito doubled over as a fresh surge of pain rushed down Washu's link, taking him by surprise and almost destroyed his link to the mini-genius, it was through this link that Washu was still sane. Ryoko had built up to her pain and had a very high tolerance, if Washu was struck with the same amount of pain that Ryoko was feeling now all at once again, she could be driven mad, Katsuhito was drawing some of that pain into himself and in doing so allowing her to concentrate and survive. Shaking all over he sat back up and Sasami wiped his sweating brow. We both run races Tenchi. But if you don't win, we'll most definitely lose thought the pink-eyed princess with fear in her eyes.  
  
---  
  
Tenchi raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time as the storm poured out it's fury on him. So the omen was for destruction after all…he thought wryly before turning back to his current task. He scanned the sky as well as the steps for Ryoko. His greatest fear was that she would do something drastic before he could get to her. Please Ryoko hold on my love, I'm sorry for all this pain. I will stop this NOW!  
  
---  
  
Ryoko got back to her feet and continued her journey up the stairs towards what her mind had established as her only hope of reprieve from the pain that wracked her body, her hair whipping across her face in the intense winds and the tree's about her groaned in pain as that same wind tugged on their branches threatening to break them. She heard a cry go up from behind her. Turning she saw Tenchi running up the stairs with a look of fear and fury on his face.  
  
"Wait Ryoko!" Tenchi cried out, the storm pulled at the sound with all it's might but it still reached Ryoko, but she ignored it in her rush for salve to release her from the pain she felt. "RYOKO! Please listen to me!" He screamed. Ryoko slipped again and fell onto her hands and knees, mud splashed up over her arms and onto her face. Tenchi charged up the steps but Ryoko stopped him with a upheld arm a ways from her.  
  
"No Tenchi, I won't…my body and mind hurt so much I can't hardly concentrate…please just leave me be…" Ryoko gasped. Tenchi stopped and stared at the silver-haired beauty before him, her hair plastered to her head by the rain and mud smeared across her face, she was the most beautiful thing in his world and his one true love, he would not lose her! He had thought he had lost her when she disappeared after they had defeated Kagato and reclaimed Yosho's throne, it had almost destroyed him. He had a idea of the pain she felt now and wanted to end it as soon as possible.  
  
"Ryoko I won't leave you!" Tenchi began but Ryoko turned away and covered her ears as she stood and ran up the stairs, her eyes staring forward and her ears covered, ignoring everything except her path. She never hear the bolt of lightning, but she felt the power wash over her as it struck the tree next to her as she passed, that was the last thing she felt before the flying branch struck her from behind and knocked her unconscious.  
  
---  
  
"RYOKO!" Tenchi roared into the storm. Time seemed to slow for him as the lightning snaked downwards and struck a tree not ten feet from Ryoko, obliterating the tree and sending smoking fragments flying. A cut was opened in his cheek by a flying splinter but he disregarded it as he witnessed the branch crash between Ryoko's shoulder-blades and throw her to the ground unconscious. With a scream of rage and fear Tenchi leapt up the steps to where she lay and gently checked her back. With the exception of an extremely large bruise that was forming where the branch had hit her and a bloody lip from her meeting with the ground it looked as though she wasn't seriously hurt. Kami she cold! He thought to himself as he wiped the blood from her lips, I have to warm her up…the Onsen! Perfect!. Tenchi lifted Ryoko gently into his arms and held her close as he ran through the rain, back down the slick steps and across to the lake where the Onsen hovered. As soon as he reached the dock the Onsen started lumbering towards him. Tenchi bounced on the balls of his feet as the Onsen settled down next to the dock, glancing down at Ryoko he brushed some of her hair from her forehead and planted a kiss there.  
  
"It'll be ok Ryoko." He whispered. Once the small island settled down in the water next to him and opened up. he leapt through the door and into the spa. Ignoring his own rain-soaked clothes Tenchi quickly slid into the pool and lowered Ryoko into the water.  
  
The sudden change from cold to hot brought Ryoko around. She blinked her eyes blearily and looked up to see Tenchi's relieved face above her.  
  
"Your ok…" Tenchi sighed and hugged her tightly against him. Ryoko's eyes widened as she felt one of the two things that she had dreamed of since she had fallen in love with Tenchi, his warm, willing, embrace. And then she did the hardest thing in her life.  
  
"Tenchi…no…I heard what you said to Ayeka and I understand…" The pain was evident in her voice. Tenchi placed a gentle finger over her lips.  
  
"No you don't Ryoko. I love you and I always have. With all my heart and soul." He said, with the love he had just confessed shining in his eyes.  
  
"But what about Ayeka?"  
  
"You never heard me finish…I love her like a good friend, I was trying to explain my decision to her while you were away so that it wouldn't hurt her as much when I told you. I saved her heartache by causing you so much more…Ryoko I chose you, not Ayeka or anybody else. Just you." Tenchi said with a gentle smile Ryoko felt her shattered heart begin to reshape itself tentatively then with growing speed and seconds later she was whole once more. Love flowed from Tenchi in waves that warmed her if a way that the waters of the Onsen never could. Slowly Tenchi drew her into a delicate kiss that held all the love and passion that either could muster. It was that kiss that banished any remaining worries that Tenchi hated her, it would be very hard for someone to hate you and kiss so lovingly.  
  
---  
  
Back at the house Washu relaxed as a wave of love flowed down her link with her daughter, she passed a portion of it to Katsuhito to help him recover then closed both of the links down. That was a moment for Ryoko and Tenchi, no one else.  
  
"Did he make it?" Asked a very worried Ayeka. Behind her Sasami nodded worriedly.  
  
"Yes he did." The two princesses relaxed with a sigh.  
  
"That is good. I am glad for them." Ayeka said with a smile and a nod.  
  
"But Ayeka. I would have thought you would be jealous? Or at the very least sad!" Sasami asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I have Tenchi's love, that's all that I need. Besides I'm patient, I can wait. And if he is truly in love with Ryoko then I will be satisfied in knowing that he is happy. I have no bitterness toward either of them." Ayeka said with a satisfied smile on her face. Katsuhito stretched and nodded.  
  
"Wise words Lady Ayeka, I am glad that you understand." He said before he stood and walked away. Washu sat up and rubbed at her legs and arms, they had fallen asleep while she had laid there fighting with the pain that had spilled from her daughter to herself.  
  
"Someone had better inform Mihoshi and Kiyone so they don't get a nasty surprise when our two lovebirds return." Washu said wryly. Sasami nodded. The two Galaxy Police officers had headed to bed, Kiyone had long since started wearing earplugs when she slept and Mihoshi it would take an explosion to wake. Neither had heard a single thing of the episode that had held the whole house in it's power.  
  
"I'll do that little Washu. Ayeka can you and Washu make some tea, I have a feeling that we will be needing it." She said as she rose from her seat on the couch. Ayeka nodded and headed into the kitchen with Washu close behind her, Sasami stopped for a second then called to Washu.  
  
"What about Mr. Masaki?"  
  
"I say let him find out for himself. Lazy lump, he didn't even get up from bed! Besides he'd just ruin it with one of his stupid exclamations." Washu replied as she disappeared through the doors to the kitchen. Sasami shrugged and walked off to wake and inform Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
---  
  
In the Onsen, Tenchi and Ryoko slowly pulled out of the kiss only to dive back into another just as passionate. After that Tenchi pulled Ryoko into a tight hug that Ryoko returned with equal strength. Drawing back Tenchi stared at his love, Ryoko's hair was plastered to her head and there was a small amount of mud still smeared on her cheek even though she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His eyes feasted like a man who had fasted for years. Ryoko couldn't help but giggle as Tenchi stared at her with a dreamy smile. She cocked her head to the side, returning his stare for a few seconds before claiming his lips once more and shaking him from his reverie.  
  
Tenchi gathered her into his arms and rose, water cascading off of them, and stepped from the Onsen. He pulled out of the kiss when Ryoko began pressing her body to his and running a hand up his chest. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled as he stared into her golden eyes.  
  
"Ryoko I love you. But I don't want this to go any farther for now. That's something I would like to save for another time." Tenchi whispered. Ryoko wondered for a moment what he ment and when it hit her she blushed a bright pink.  
  
"If that's what you want Tenchi then I can wait forever." Ryoko whispered back airily as he carried her into the changing rooms where they both removed their soaking clothes and put on a fresh white kimono each to wear in case they ran into someone before they could change and hung their wet clothes up to dry.  
  
Suddenly Tenchi took Ryoko's and knelt before her.  
  
"Ryoko I want to apologize for causing you so much pain by my indecision and by ignoring you. I know that there is no excuse for what I did so I will not try and make one, but I am sorry and I beg your forgiveness." Tenchi said as a tear trickled from the corner of his eye. Ryoko felt a smile appear in her heart and she knelt before him.  
  
"Apology accepted." She said simple before pulling him into another burning kiss. Once they had separated and Tenchi's head had stopped spinning, he rose and offered Ryoko his hand up, which she took. She looped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Tenchi glanced up at the glass dome of the Onsen and saw the storm clearing, he could see stars through the glass, they seemed to be winking happily for the new couple. So the storm stood for both…He thought…both destruction and renewed life, destruction of that illusion I had hid behind for so long and a new relationship… Tenchi's hand fell to his neck where he slowly fingered the plain silver ring that hung on a chain about his neck beneath his kimono, no…he thought…that can wait for another time. With a laugh and a relieved smile, the two lovers ran out of the Onsen arm-in-arm and across the wet grass to the house in which their love had taken root.  
  
To many problems are caused by refusing to listen,  
  
like anything humans can make mistakes,  
  
they can wound or kill without meaning to,  
  
both in the physical and mental.  
  
And because the victim refuses to listen,  
  
the problem is never resolved,  
  
the mistake is never forgiven,  
  
and the loss is never forgotten.  
  
The solution is so simple that many just disregard it,  
  
Listen my friends,  
  
that's all that it takes to resolve the problem.  
  
  
  
I think that I'll probably write another two chapters for this yet. Since the Author alert was taken down I'll take a leaf from several of my friends books, if you want to know when I upload a new story/chapter e-mail me @ white_knight_gabriel@yahoo.com and I'll do my best. Please leave a review, I worked really hard on this and it would really make my day to know that someone actually read and appreciated all the time I spent.  
  
-Digital Dragonlord- 


End file.
